The best of the best
by readingaddict24
Summary: The Olympians decide to have a competition to see who is the best demigod alive.
1. Chapter 1

The best of the best

Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys this story will be like the godly games which in have decided to change the story and make it into this..Also there is no calypso in this story.I apologise for any spelling mistakes,grammar or punctuation in to everyone who takes the time to read this. Please don't forget to leave a comment follow or favorite.

' All campers report to the dining hall' said chiron. His voice echoed through the speakers.

"Well come on sparky,let's better go before chiron whips our asses.' said Leo. Sweat was running down his forehead and the sword lay in his hand ready to strike.

'Fine,fine repair boy we will finish this spar later' said Jason

They headed over to the dining chiron call them for it had better be important because Leo wanted to smash Jason in their sword dining hall with filled with campers and after the battle more demigods were being found and being claimed.

'Campers i have called you all here for the great announcement made by the olympians. I will leave it to them to break the news.' said Chiron

Leo was not the olympians were involved things were not good.

"what do you guys think its about?,' asked Percy

'Shush,. Just watch, listen and you will find out what it is about' said annabeth with a glare.

The olympians appeared and stood there next to chiron.

'Anyone want to bet that their next plan of theirs is going to get us killed? asked L:eo

'Just shut it repair boy,my mother Bellona is there so it must be something big' said Reyna

Zeus stood where chiron had chatter quieted down as he stood up to speak.

'Demigods you have fought in two big battles. You have proven yourself as saved the world from destruction and terrible dangerous. Each of you have proven to have used your own skills and powers to defeat against it is time to see who is the best best demigod out are looking to find the best of the the last time we did this was about a century we do this is by having a competition will decided which demigod is the best. Last time there were..How many injuries and death? ' said zeus

'18 death,4 in a comma, a serious condition which they later died and the winner a girl and boy who committed suicide' said Hades

Leo sighed. He was of them were going to get killed and protest broke out.

" female and one male from each cabin as well as Reyna avila ramirez arellano daughter of bellona from camp jupiter will be participating. It is compulsory for the seven to else who wishes to participate can do we do not have enough willing participants we will be choosing from a magical no powers. So Percy jackson your power to control water will be removed once you enter the games and so on.I believe i have spoken enough for have one week before you leave. Use it wisely.' The romans you are exempted from this challenge besides Reyna. There will be one female and one male wins becomes an olympian. Now cover your eyes' said zeus

Leo and his friends covered their eyes as the olympians went away.

"Come on guys,lets go to my cabin' said Percy

They walked off to percy cabin all in silence. Everyone was too lost deep in their thoughts about this latest revelation. no doubt it would cause flurrie against the demigods but the prize was too good.A demigod who became an olympian could do some great change and there was no doubt that many would want that killing and causing your friends harm was it worth the prize lleo was going to be much discussion about this no doubt but either way he was participating. he felt luck for the one that was not in the seven he wondered who in their right mind would be participating willingly.'

"come on in,get yourselfs comfortable' said Percy

The seven as well as Nico and Reyna jumped on the bean bag. Leo chose to sit on the floor.

'so in A Week we will be enemies' said Nico breaking the silence

"yep pretty much' commented Leo

'Why would the olympians do this i mean its not fair okay, why do they have to find out the best of the best didn't we already do that by saving their asses okay we fought two wars for them we went on their stupid an heroic quest and now they treat us like this having a bloody competition to they have to have this competition i mean face it most of the participant died and it's obvious that one of us is going to die i mean we're not all good fighters' Annabeth ranted looking at Leo and Nico

'Nice to know what you think of me Annabeth' said Leo he always knew She was not a good fighter. She just did not need rub in it in his face.

'Annabeth i'm sure that Leo know his own skills and is no need to to point out his flaws. Now i'm going to go. I think we all need time to cool of. anyone coming?' said Reyna

'Count me' said Leo. He desperately wanted to all they were going to do was point out their flaws. It was not worth it. It was better to have some time off to himself.

'Me too' said Nico

The trio headed out and walked of in split apart and went to their own cabin. Reyna went to stay at Artemis cabin was empty and she was welcome their after saving a huntress.

Drew sighed as she sat down the lake. Her legs in the water she her minds turned towards today's announcement. Despite what most people thought drew was not a makeup obsessed was a mask.A mask where if you act mean to people you wont get hurt. Drew had been hurt too many times before arriving to camp that very moment she decided that she would enter the competition and do well. To prove to the camp that she was different and that she could become great. Many people would probably be thinking who in the world will enter the competition was one of them. She decided to return back to the Aprodite cabin where she would resume being a bitch and put on that mask of cruel words and makeup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves. I am sorry for the Spelling, grammar mistakes in advance. Just a side note. I wont be able to update both my stories for about 5 weeks since I am going overseas,

DIsclameer:I do not own Percy Jackson.

"Campers, it is time to select the participants of those who will be participating in the games .Please meet up at the dining hall' said Chiron.

'Come on then, lets go" said Leo

Nico, Reyna along with Leo headed off to the dining hall. Leo wondered who would be selected .How was it going to be selected. Would the Olympians choose or would it be drawn out of random. He had been hanging out with Reyna and Nico .He wanted to be away from the othere and they were the perfect company.

The Olympians were there. They were going to decided who would be participating..

Zeus stood up to speak. He held a large goblet.

'It is time to select the brave warriors who will be going out to battle. From each cabin we will ask if there are any willing participants. If not we will be picking a name from this goblet. It is compulsory for the following people to attend: Reyna daughter of Bellona. Percy Jackson son of poisoned, Jason Grace son of Zeus, Annabeth chase daughter of Athena, Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Hazels Levasques daughter of Pluto, Leo Valdez son of Heaphtus. Those unfortunate people must participate in the games. For the Hades cabin we do not have to pick anyone since there is already one female and one male camper.' said Zeus

'Now let us start with the Demeter cabin. Are there any willing participants?' Zeus asked

No one from the Demeter cabin raised their hand.

'The male camper who will be participating in the games is ..Thomas Nightingale.'

Smoke rose out from the goblet shaping the letters that spelt his name.

The female camper who will be participating is… Miranda Gardiner'

Now for the Athena cabin. Annabeth chase is participating. Now is there any willing male participants?' Zeus asked

'No well then the male caper who will be participating is…Malcom Bule'

'Next up it's the hephatius cabin. Leo Valdez is participating. Is there any willing female participants? No well the female camper who will be participating is… Nyssa'

'Next is the Poseidon cabin. The male camper who is participating is Percy Jackson and the female camper is Zoe croford since there are no other members of the Poseidon cabin'

'For the Zeus cabin Jason grace is participating for the male and Thalia will be participating from the female since I have no other children'

For the Ares or mars cabin we have frank Zhang participating and the female who will be participatiiong is….Classrise Rouge

For the Heremes cabin ,is there any willing participants? No one dared to raise their\hands Letters spelled the name Conor. The male camper who will be participating is.. Conor stoll and the female who is participating is….Joanne Steel'

'Now for the Aphrodite cabin is there any dampers female or male willing to participate in this horrific event competition. It was all quirt a a shock as Drew tana raised her hand.

'Well then he female camper is Piper Mclean and Drew Tanka there will be no male participants in the event since we already have two campers willing to fight.

'Now last not least we have the Apollo cabin. The male camper is….. Will Fletcher" said Zeus and the smoke spelt out his name. 'The female camper participating in the games is…. Clary Mcfeeat' The smoke spelt out her name before disappearing.

'Those are our campers who will be participating in the games will be leaving in three days. They will be sent to a place where they can refine their skill and learn how to win the games. Each of you will have a mentor who will help you in your training. Those who are not participating in the games will be able to watch the lives of your fellow campers on full screen courts3ey of hephatues. Now camper go and get ready. It is going to be a long week' said Zeus

"Well that went on forever' said Leo

'Yeah at least we know who we are going to have to kill' said Nico

'I'm going to go for a walk. I will see you guys later' said Leo

Leo wanted somtime alone. To think about this whole events. It was cruel for the Olympians do this. Leo walked deeper into the forest filled with trees. It was getting darker so he use his powers and his hands lit up making it more brighter. He heard a soft crying noise and went over to check who it was.

It was Drew, Drew Tanka. Queen Bitch of the Aphrodite cabin.

'You know Drew your mask is falling" leo said

'What mask?' she asked

'You know, nobody can act like a bitch all the time"

"So nobody can be happy all the time"

Leo left the premises and made his way back to bunker nine.


End file.
